McQueen reveals he's not a spy
This is how McQueen reveals he's not a spy goes in Cars 2 (remake). has a dream Lightning McQueen: Holley! Finn! Where are we? Finn McMissile: We're in London, McQueen, inside Big Bentley. are indeed in London Lightning McQueen: Whoa! Whoa! Oh, this... This is all my fault. Finn McMissile: Don't be a fool, McQueen. Lightning McQueen: But I am, remember? You said so. Finn McMissile: When did I... realizes Oh. McQueen, I was complimenting you on what a good spy you are. Lightning McQueen: I'M NOT A SPY!!! NOT A SPY!!!" echoes through the entire clock looks down Lightning McQueen: I've been trying to tell you that the whole time. I really am just a race car. looks up Holley Shiftwell: Finn, he's not joking. Finn McMissile: I know. Lightning McQueen: You were right, Finn. I'm a fool. And what's happened to Mater is 'cause I'm such a big one. This is all my fault. and Acer arrive Grem: Good, you're up! Acer: And just in time! Grem: Professor Z wanted you to have a front row seat for the death of Mater! Lightning McQueen: He's still alive? Grem: the sheet off revealing the WGP camera Not for much longer! points it outside at the track the pits, Sally and the other Radiator Springs folks have arrived Sally Carrera: We came as soon as you called. Mater: I called to talk to McQueen. Sally Carrera: He would want you to race for him. Mater: I don't know. Sally Carrera: Go on. Show them that even a tow truck can be a champion. Mater: But what if I screw up? Sally Carrera: You'll be fine. I promise. Mater: Okay. For McQueen. fills himself up and goes on to the track light goes green and the cars race off concentrates as he reaches second place the clock watches as Mater passes by the big clock fires up the camera, however, Mater does not explode Zündapp: What happened? Grem: I don't know, Professor. listens to him as Acer talks over him Acer: What did you do? Grem: I didn't do nothing. Ssh, I'm talking to the Professor. What's that, Professor? Acer: You broke it! Grem: Quiet! I understand, sir. Yes. Acer: What did he say? Grem: We go to the backup plan. Lightning McQueen: Backup plan? Grem: We snuck a bomb in your pit. Acer: The next time your friend makes a stop, instead of saying "ka-chow", he's gonna go, ka-boom. races into the track British Officer Car: Come back here, STOP! races on Luigi: McQueen! Lightning McQueen: Everybody get out! Get out now! You all gotta get out the pits! that Sally, Ramone, Flo, and Red are in the pits Hey, what're you guys doing here? Sally Carrera: We're here because of you, McQueen! Flo: Is everything okay? Lightning McQueen: No! Everything's not okay. There's a bomb in here. You all gotta get out! Now! Everyone: shocked A bomb? Huh? Woah. Finn McMissile: radio McQueen. Lightning McQueen: Finn, you're okay! Finn McMissile: Listen to me. The bomb is on you! They knew you'd try to help Mater. Holley Shiftwell: It's a set up! Finn McMissile: When we were knocked out, they planted it your engine block! Sally Carrera: What? lifts his hood, inside is the bomb Lightning McQueen: Uh-oh. Ramone: This is bad. arrives Mater: McQueen, there you are! Lightning McQueen: Stop right thereǃ Mater: Oh, man, I've been so worried about youǃ Lightning McQueen: Don't come any closerǃ Mater: Are you okay? Flo: McQueen, what's going on? Lightning McQueen: No, I'm not okayǃ Stay away from meǃ Mater: No, wait, waitǃ goes onto the track Brent Mustangburger: Hold everything. A hot rod has just raced onto the track, and he's driving backwards! goes after him Mater: McQueen, wait! announcers watch David Hobbscap: Normally, an emergency vehicle on the track means there's been an accident. spot Mater Brent: Wait, waitǃ Mater is chasing himǃ chases continues Mater: McQueen, waitǃ Lightning McQueen: Stay back! If you get close to me, you're gonna get hurt real bad! Mater: I know I heard Sarge make you feel that way before, but none of that matters! Because we're best friends! audience watches Brent Mustangburger: And Mater seems to be having a conversation with the hot rod! Darrell Cartrip: I don't know who that race car is, Brent, but I'll tell you what, he's gotta be the world's best backwards driver! events are shown on screen snickers and puts his tire near the detonation button chases continues Lightning McQueen: Mater, you don't get it! I'm the bomb! Mater: Yes, McQueen, you are the bomb! That's what I'm trying to say here! You've always been the bomb, and you will always be the bomb. Lightning McQueen: Stay away! Mater: No, never! speeds up Zündapp: tire is almost at the detonation button Almost there. catches up Mater: I'm not letting you get away again! his tow hook onto Lightning Lightning McQueen: Gotta keep away from Mater! Computer: Request acknowledged. come out of McQueen's back hinch Mater: rockets; frightened Oh, my gosh! dodges the flames as the rockets fire up and send McQueen and Mater speeding through across the track Holley Shiftwell: McQueen, we've got to get that bomb off you. Mater: "Bomb"? Lightning McQueen: Yeah, they strapped it to me to kill you as a backup plan! Mater: "Backup plan"?! McQueen, who put a bomb on you? arrives with Zundapp Zündapp: You! Why didn't my death ray kill you? Mater: Death ray?! Finn McMissile: Turn off the bomb, Zündapp! Zündapp: Are you all so dense? It's voice-activated. Everything is voice-activated these days. Lightning McQueen: Deactivate, deactivate! Bomb Computer: Voice denied. looks devastated Zündapp: Oops. Did I forget to mention that it can only be disarmed by the one who activated it? Holley Shiftwell: her tasers Say it! Zündapp: Deactivate. Bomb Computer: Voice denied. looks frightened Zündapp: Oh. I am not the one who activated it. Would anyone else like to try? zaps him Finn McMissile: smiles You read my mind. Holley Shiftwell: He was getting on my nerves. looks at the bomb Mater: What do we do? then hear music Lemon leaders: What we have in store~ All we want and more~ We will break on through~ Now it's time to finish you~ Curby J Gremlin: Yeah, but it's worth a shot. blasts him with water from behind causes four Hugos to crash into each other uses her wings to defeat four others Gremlins' tires come off, courtesy of Luigi and Guido Guido: Pit stop. blinds one of the lemons puts a parking boot on him Sheriff: Not today, boys! pushes another lemon forward defends Mater hits Ivan and a few lemons and throws another at Ramone who paint sprays the lemon's eyes Unknown Lemon: Retreat! run into Sarge and the army Sarge: Thanks for the help, Corporal. British Corporal: Anything for one of pop's mates. [